Is all lost or is fate on my side?
by BlueFireIce
Summary: The team had finished a battle only to find Botan cring over hiei's dead Body. Will hiei be revived or will the hope Botan has disappear? DISCONTINUED
1. the lost life

The Life Brought Back

(a/n: okay there will be some of these in the story, but to let you know in this story Botan is 5ft 4in and hiei is 5ft 7in. I had to tell you.)

"Hiei! Wake Up!" Botan screamed, but hiei's body lay cold on the ground. Tears poured from her eyes. There she sat in the middle of her friends. All of them down, but only one of them without a heart beat. "Wake up!" she cried. She laid her head on his chest. Nothing. No heart beat, nothing. But she continued to keep her head on the spot where his heart beat would be heard loudest.

Kurama slowly awakened. Same as yusuke and kuwabara. But none noticed at the moment hiei was indeed dead. Kurama rubbed his eyes to get the dirt out of them. They all heard sobs and looked towards where the sound was coming from. Kurama's eyes widened, as did the other two spirit detectives.

Kurama got up and walked over to where hiei's cold dead body lay. He bowed his head, so his bangs covered his eyes. Botan let out heart wrenching sobs. Yusuke stood up and walked over to Botan. He kneeled down and patted her back. She swatted him away. Kuwabara was stunned to the spot. Botan lifted her head from hiei's body and smiled. Her tear stained face running with more tears as she remembered everything she had gone through with hiei. He may have called her a baka onna all the time, but she didn't care.

**Hiei's funeral (a week later)**

Hiei's body lay in the most beautiful coffin. Botan paid for the funeral with most of her money, but the others paid for it too. Just not as much as she did. If they would have allowed her too, she would have sold everything she had to pay for it.

Everyone was there. Yukina was sobbing on kuwabara's shoulder and he was holding her. Kurama had tears down his own face. Yusuke didn't care; he let all of his tears fall down his face. Yusuke and hiei may not have been the best of friends, but it was still so sad to see hiei go first before all of them, protecting all of them, sacrificing his own life for the safety of each of them. But no one cried as much as Botan. She blamed herself for it all.

If she had not gone on the mission hiei would still be alive, breathing, saving. If she had just stayed out of the way of the arrow, sword, and dagger hiei would never have gotten killed.

Botan was on her knees sobbing in her hands. Everyone wanted to heal her from her hurt but she blocked everyone off. No one could help her now. Not with hiei dead. Not with it being her fault.

She was the one to ferry his soul, but she couldn't just yet b/c she knew hiei had a little bit of unfinished things to do. She didn't know what though.

Little did she know, hiei was attending his own funeral. His spirit was. His heart ached for Botan. He chose to save her and she cried for him. He took advantage of her kindness and he hurt her in return.

**End of the ceremony **

Yukina walked up to the coffin and looked at hiei's body. A tear gem rolled down her cheek.

"Hiei….I have known for a long time, ever since I met you, that you were my brother…a-and you never got the chance to tell me." Yukina reached in and touched hiei's face. "I will miss you, my dear brother. I wish I could have known you longer. I know that you had always been there to protect me and I wish I could have been there to protect you" Yukina said.

Tear gems fell into the coffin. She walked off. Kurama went up next.

"Hello dear old friend. It was nice knowing you. I had a great time even if most of the time I didn't show it. I guess this is good-bye until we meet in the heavens or hells" Kurama said trying to suppress the tears in his eyes. He walked off. Next was yusuke.

Tears rolled down his face. He may be a man but he knew every once in a while a man cried.

"Hiei, I know we were not the best of friends and we didn't get along to well, but you not being here with us is not a change I intended to have for my whole life. We all miss you, but Botan most of all. She is hurting for you, everyone is. I may have made it through most of my life without you but now, you we someone close to me." Yusuke said. Keiko walked up to yusuke and walked off with him.

Kuwabara went up next.

"My, this is a change. I know we were not even close to friends, we were far from it. But this is too different. Botan is having some serious pain. She won't talk to anybody. All she will say is only about two of three words. She is dying inside and we can't help her. I know I should be mourning or something, but I can't. I don't know why. Well I don't have many words to say and I know I don't know any really big words so I will try to say this the best I can. Well first of all I feel kind of weird talking to a dead body but that is not the point. Okay here goes. Hiei, I know you hated me, but I never hated you. I just didn't like you. But I could never hate you. You wouldn't leave in my time, or anyone else's time of need. You were a true friend to everyone even if you never showed it. I don't have anything else to say." Kuwabara said.

Everyone started to get up to leave. Kurama walked back to where Botan sat. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head and stared at his hand.

"Are you coming Botan?" Kurama asked.

"No" her voice was cold, weak, small, and sad.

"Botan before you go up there to talk to him I need to tell you this, and I want you to listen. It is not your fault. You shouldn't be eating yourself from the inside. Your heart may be hurting, and it may never fully heal, but you shouldn't blame your self for the death of hiei. Please for your sake, don't die on us too." Kurama then walked off.

Botan slowly stood up. The cold wind blowing upon her face. Everyone else had dressed warm. All Botan put on was a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. She knew there was going to be cold weather but she wanted the blow of it all.

She walked over to the coffin. She looked in.

"Hiei, I wish it was me who was dead, not you. Everyone misses you. I can't feel anymore. I can't taste anything. All the color in the world is dull. Everything looks like an evil, vile thing. Everything is so cold. Nothing will get better unless you come back. Because knowing that I was the cause of your death will never get out of my mind. I can't say thank you, but I should. I would love to say it, but I know I would not mean it. You should have let me catch the arrow, sword, and dagger. My tears are now endless. The feeling of someone's hand on me, feels so cold. I should have told you this long ago. I love you. When I see you for the last and final time I will not be able to talk. My body is numb. I am trying to get a feeling into it but I only end up making myself hate myself even more. Just looking at your body, here, dead, cold, knowing it is my fault. I never wanted you to die! I want you back!" Botan cried.

She put her hand in the coffin and touched hiei's face.

"You're so cold. Why does fate have to be so cruel! Why did they take you away from us! I wish you were here!" Botan cried. Botan leaned into the coffin and kissed hiei's cold lips.

"This is good-bye, until we meet again, my dear Hiei." Botan whispered, "I must now take you to the heavens. Yes, your bad deeds were forgiven."

(A/N: I don't know if Botan can turn spirit when ever she wants too but in this story she can.)

Botan turned spirit. Her oar poofed right beside her. She was about to get on it, until she heard a voice.

"Onna, I am right here" Hiei's spirit said. (A/N: I am just going to call hiei's spirit, hiei from now on in the story) Botan slowly turned around and stared at hiei. She couldn't talk. She hadn't heard that voice for a week now.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Hiei started to walk forward towards her. Botan's face had tears running down it. Hiei embraced her in a hug. Botan hugged back and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry hiei" She cried. Hiei pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes.

"Botan…" Hiei mumbled. Botan gasped. Never once had she heard him say her name.

"Botan it's not your fault. I chose to save you." Hiei whispered in her ear. Botan cried even more into hiei's shoulder.

Hiei just continued to hold her. After a while, Botan let go of Hiei. "I have to take you to Koenma now." Botan said wiping her eyes. She got on her oar and patted the spot behind her. Hiei got on with some hesitation. Then they flew off to Koenma's.


	2. the talk with koenma

**DISCLAIMER:I still don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho even though I wish I did.**

They flew to Koenma's palace in silence. As they flew Hiei wanted to remain safe, so he put his arms around Botan's waist **(A/N remember he just wanted to remain safe. He didn't have any nasty thoughts floating in his mind you sick pervs.) **

When they got to Koenma's office Hiei got off Botan's oar and put his hand out. Botan grabbed his hand and got off the oar. Her oar disappeared into thin air.

Botan lightly knocked on Koenma's door. It was so light that Koenma didn't hear it. She was about to knock louder until Hiei grabbed her hand and stopped her. He shook his head and Botan just looked at him confused.

Hiei grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He didn't walk in or anything but he did make a motion with his hand telling Botan to go in first. Botan walked in and whispered "thank you" to him. Hiei walked in and shut the door behind him.

Koenma looked up from his papers when he heard the door shut. He just nodded his head towards two chairs in front of his desk. Hiei and Botan went and sat down in them. For a couple of minutes no one said anything. Then Koenma broke the silence.

"sigh Hiei explain to me what happened to kill you" Koenma said in a clam tone. Botan's eyes watered up as Hiei began to speak.

"Well I had to fight the leader and the rest of the team had their own to fight. The baka was knocked out right after he killed one of the demons. The detective killed the demons he was fighting and the ones the baka was fighting. Then the detective got knocked out. The fox was getting the crap beat out of him and this leader was holding up pretty strong. Then the fox got knocked out and Botan was trying to heal them but she hadn't any spirit energy left. I was watching all this from the corner of my eye and apparently I wasn't watching and the leader hit me hard enough to kill me but was dying in the process." Hiei said.

Botan had tears falling down her face. Koenma just stared at Hiei for a minute then said "you just called Botan by her name." Koenma sounded surprised. Hiei just nodded his head.

Hiei wanted badly to comfort Botan but two things were stopping him. One: the chair he was sitting wasn't close enough to where he could lean over and Two: Koenma was there. Oh, Hiei didn't give a crap what anyone thought anymore.

He got out of the chair and walked over to Botan. He put his arms around her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Botan wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder.

Koenma just watched this with soft eyes. He thought it was nice the new bond the two had. He just sat there for the time being.

Botan stopped crying and hiei pulled back slightly to look at her but not enough to where he wasn't hugging. They both stared at each other for about a minute until Botan started crying again. Hiei just pulled her back into a hug.

Finally after a couple of minutes Botan pulled back and wiped her eyes. Hiei let go of her and sat back down in the chair. Koenma stood up and walked around to the front of his desk.

"Well I think we should go see my father. I am sure he will let you come back to life since you are on the Urameshi Team. But I can't decide this only my father can." Koenma said. He started walking off to his door.

Hiei got up out of his chair and walked over to where Botan was sitting. He helped her out of her seat and they walked to the door together.

Okay well that was the end of chapter twodos I will continue this story into two more chapters maybe more. I'm not sure. Sometimes I ramble a bit in my stories so if I did that in this chapter then please tell me. Well thankies and please continue to review


	3. The talk with King Enma

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO**

Okay a recap of what happened in the last chapter just so you don't have to go back and read it. The recap will be in italics 

_Botan stopped crying and hiei pulled back slightly to look at her but not enough to where he wasn't hugging her. They both stared at each other for about a minute until Botan started crying again. Hiei just pulled her back into a hug. _

_Finally after a couple of minutes Botan pulled back and wiped her eyes. Hiei let go of her and sat back down in the chair. Koenma stood up and walked around to the front of his _.

"_Well I think we should go see my father. I am sure her will let you come back to life since you are on the Urameshi team. But I can't decide this only my father can" Koenma said. He started walking off to his door._

_Hiei got up out of his chair and walked over to where Botan was sitting. He helped her out of her seat and they walked to the door together._

_**Well now here is the story**_

They all walked down the hall in silence. Hiei and Botan were standing next to each other and Koenma was walking in front of them. The hall was silent like the wind on a summer day. No one was out of the offices or rooms unless they had to go somewhere.

Finally they reached a pair of doors. Koenma lightly knocked on them. No answer. He knocked a little louder.

"Who is it?" Boomed a voice. It was King Enma.

"It is me father. Hiei and Botan are with me." Koenma said very calmly. There was silence for about a minute.

"Come in." King Enma answered. Koenma pulled one of the door handles and walked in. Hiei held the door open and let Botan go through first, and then he followed.

"Hiei we all know why you are here and I have decided to let you come back to life for a price." King Enma said. Hiei just stood there and nodded his head okay.

"You must either sacrifice something or allow something to happen that you don't want to happen." King Enma said.

Hiei just kept a straight face and nodded his head. He already knew where this was going.

"You get to choose what you either sacrifice or allow. Which will it be?" King Enma asked.

Hiei stood there in thought for a couple of minutes.

"To sacrifice something is to give something away that you want to keep and I don't intend to give anything I want away. To allow something is to let it happen and I will do that for my life." Hiei said. But before he could continue King Enma said" It has to be something that you really don't want to happen and normally you wouldn't let it happen."

Hiei just nodded his head in understanding. He knew where this was going and even though he didn't like it, it was worth it.

"I known where you are taking me with this and even though I don't like it I will allow it. There is only few things I don't want to happen. But the number one thing that is at the top of my list is letting the baka marry my sister. But if she is truly in love with him and the other way around then I will allow it to happen." Hiei said.

King Enma nodded his head in understanding.

"But to allow that to happen you have to allow him to love her and her to love him. You must let him tell her that he loves her without killing him or threatening him." King Enma said.

Hiei just nodded his head.

"So this is finished right?" Koenma asked. Hiei and King Enma just nodded their heads. Koenma then nodded his head.

Koenma went to the door and walked out of it. Botan was about to follow him until hiei grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him in confusion.

"King Enma when?" Hiei asked. King Enma knew what he was talking about.

"As soon as Botan takes you back to Ningenkia." King Enma said. Hiei just nodded his head.

Hiei let go of Botan's arm and walked to the door. He held it open for her and she bowed and said thank you and walked through the door. Hiei then followed her.

Okay well there you have it the third chapter. I will have at least one more chapter maybe more. I'm not sure yet. well R&R


	4. the return

**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

(A/N I don't feel like telling you what happened last chapter b/c I don't want to type that much. Sorry if that seems rude)

Botan and Hiei followed Koenma back to his office. They all went inside and Koenma shut the door behind them.

"Okay, now that you are going to come back to life Hiei we need to get your old body back. It's still in its coffin right?" Koenma asked. Hiei nodded his head.

"Botan what I am going to need you to do to make this work is take Hiei back to his body. Open up the coffin and Hiei you will lie in the coffin. Sprinkle this over his whole body. Try not to lose any of this." Koenma said handing a small, velvet red bag to Botan. Botan opened it up and looked inside.

"Um…it isn't glittery is it?" Hiei asked. Koenma shook his head.

"It has no color. Once it sticks to you body you come should start coming back to life. Well have fun and Good bye." Koenma said and pushed the both of them out the door.

Botan was about to get out her oar but Hiei stopped her.

"I don't like that thing and I don't want to ride it again." Hiei said.

"Well then how else are we going to get there? What, are we going to walk?" Botan asked sarcastically.

"Something like that." Hiei said and picked Botan up bridal style and with his super fast speed ran back to his funeral.

"Well I don't like that that much either." Botan said as Hiei let her down. Botan went and opened up the coffin. (They hadn't lowered it into the ground yet. Also no one was even there.)

"Okay now lay in the coffin. I think Koenma meant you have to lay on top of your body." Botan said. Hiei went and laid in the coffin. His spirit attached to his dead body as Botan sprinkled the stuff from the bag on top of it. Hiei (his now non dead body) gasped as he sat up in the coffin. Botan turned back to her human body. Hiei got out of the coffin and stared at Botan.

"Thank you." Hiei said. Botan smiled gently and hugged him. Hiei hugged back.

"You're welcome." Botan whispered and as if on cue Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara showed up. Kurama coughed loud enough so that they could hear. They let go of each other.

"How did you come back to life?" Kuwabara asked as he pointed at Hiei.

"King Enma said he could get his life back for a price." Botan said.

"And what price was that?" Kurama asked, thinking he already knew what it was.

"That, I do not have to tell you. But I think, so things don't get to weird, I am going to tell someone something I have needed to tell them for a long time. Ya know, so things don't get to much weirder. They are weird enough as it already is." Hiei said as he ran with his super speed to Genki's place. Botan pulled out her oar and got on it.

"You guys want a ride?" She asked. They all shook their heads.

"So you want to walk up all of Genki's steps?" She asked knowing that would get them. They all shook their heads real fast and got on Botan's oar.

"Please don't go to fast Botan." Yusuke said. Botan nodded her head and flew to Genki's. She landed right in front of Genki's door and walked in to find Hiei and Yukina hugging.

"You are all back!" Yukina said with delight. She went and hugged everyone.

"I am so happy to see you all." Yukina said. (It has been hours after the funeral)

"So how have you been holding up these past hours?" Botan asked.

"Well when Hiei came in here I was in total shock but then he told me he was my brother, which I already knew, and we hugged and then you guys came." Yukina said.

**I know this was a short chapter but oh well. I have decided to have more than four chapters for this story. Well what you just read was chapter four. R&R**


End file.
